1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining an unknown radiation dose.
2. Related Art
Optically stimulated luminescence (OSL) readers are used to read OSL sensors that contain an OSL material (OSLM) that have been exposed to radiation, such as ionizing radiation. OSL readers using a pulsed optically stimulated luminescence (POSL) mode of operation have required high power YAG lasers, a complex optical system to control laser light intensity for the purpose of extending the dynamic range of dose measurements, sophisticated gating electronics, stand-alone photon counters and a personal computer with data acquisition boards for controlling the hardware and data processing. Such OSL readers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,892,234 and 5,962,857 to McKeever et al., the entire contents and disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.